


Synchronicity

by AnselaJonla



Series: HFY [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Humans are dangerous when united, or so they say.
Series: HFY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Synchronicity

It wasn't unusual to find human members of the crew listening to their own personal music feeds as they went about their days. As the players were programmed to automatically pause when their human was directly addressed, this was considered acceptable.

It wasn't understandable to many of their compatriots. No other species in the Alliance had such a wide expression of audible artwork, after all. Some didn't have _any_ concept of music at all, despite being a hearing species.

What was practically unknown, however, was for all human crew members to be listening to the same piece of music. Many of them recognised each other's chosen accompaniment, through cues that ranged from the subtle tapping of fingers to the bellowing of words.

When they _do_ all listen to the same music, it is terrifying.

One evening Human David was spotted fiddling with the internal communications system in the mess. As he is assigned to the electrical team, this was not considered unusual. Perhaps if the look of glee on Human Emma's face, and wariness from Human James had been noticed, things would have been different.

After a few minutes of fiddling, Human David had connected a device to the internal communications. He pressed a button on it, and that's when the chaos started.

It was a simple beat. Two of one tone, one of another, repeated over and over again. Yet the humans reacted. By the time of the fifth repetition every human present in the mess was copying the beat with their hands and feet.

Every single one.

It was _terrifying_. All Alliance captains are warned that a fully united human crew is a dangerous human crew. That humans only unite when there is something to stand against.

And yet they had seemingly formed a Hive Mind over _music_? Was this a call to arms of some sort? Was there to be a repeat of the incident where Captain Glibh somehow found himself jettisoned onto a deserted world after angering the humans onboard the _Tounyb_?

The unity did not fade when the words started. It seemed to get stronger instead, with even non-human crew members being pulled into following the simple beat.

And then the song ended. The simple refrain died away, the beat stopped,band the humans... returned to normal.

As quickly as unity appeared, it faded again. Small squabbles spread across the mess.

And mutiny, I think, was averted.


End file.
